


endorphins

by starwinks



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Banter, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Mention of blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, mention of spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwinks/pseuds/starwinks
Summary: Ford gets a little too adventurous sometimes. Luckily, you're there to clean him up.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	endorphins

Ford Pines, like most men, is stupid. He often acts rashly, hardly ever thinking of the consequences of his actions and much less the weight of them. He enjoys fishing and golfing like most mundane men, and will not hesitate to interrupt someone when he disagrees with them. However, unlike most men, Ford Pines has a knack for being right, and that is powerful.

However, he is a man, and is idiotic.

“I was careful to stay in the shadows and not make any sudden movements, but that oversized chicken is a clever fellow.” He says, coughing as you hold him up and drag him into the house with a scowl.

“And you didn’t stop to think he might attack you for trying to steal his eggs?” You retort, pushing the front door open with your foot. He rolls his eyes. “Of course I thought about it. I thought I’d be too quick for him.”

“Quicker than a pterodactyl?”

“Yes.”

“... I honestly don’t know how to respond to that.”

He snickers before groaning as he scratches his scalp. There’s blood under his fingernails, and flakes of it contrasts his stark grey hair.

“C’mon, let’s get you washed up.” You say, pushing him towards the bathroom and grabbing some towels from the closet. He turns scarlet as you close the door, your bodies pressing together in the tiny room.

“I can do it by myself you know.” He protests, taking a step away from you with a catch in his tone. You shrug. “I know you can. But I want to help, if that’s okay with you.” You say with a sheepish smile. He looks like he’s going to decline your offer, when he pauses and wrings his hands.

“… okay.”

You clap your hands together, making him jump. “Alrighty then! You’re probably gonna wanna take your coat and shirt off.”

He chokes, double taking as you pull back the shower curtain and look at the shower in curiosity.

“Pardon me?”

“Relax, Ford. I’m not asking you to strip. If you take your coat and turtleneck off, I’ll lay a towel on you so you don’t get wet.” You say with a shrug. He inhales, nodding as you turn your back to give him privacy. He appreciates it, but if he were being honest, he wouldn’t mind you ogling at him.

With his clothes folded and placed on the counter, he steps into the tub in his white undershirt and black slacks. His back faces you as he leans against it, his knees propped up and arms wrapped around them. You place the towel around his shoulders, placing another one on his lap. Your touches are light and feathery, but to him they’re electric. Sharp shocks that have him shaking.

“Hey,” you whisper, “I’m gonna take care of you, okay?” You say, a hand on his shoulder. He nods, looking at his feet with a twinkle in his eyes. 

“Yeah, okay.”

You detach the shower head off from its base, turning it on and running your hand under the water.

“Let me know if it gets too hot or cold alright?” He feels your breath on his neck. 

He grunts in acknowledgment.

Satisfied with the temperature, you wash his scalp. Using the pads of your fingers, you clean the dried blood from his hair in small circular motions. It’s crusty and smells metallic. Red streaks down his face, seeping into the towel. Ford has his eyes closed, his head in your hands. It’s soothing to have your fingers drag through his hair, feeling and racking through the grey strands. He winces when you find the wound, and you’re careful to be gentle as you scrub the blood out. After, he sighs as he leans into your touch with a pleased expression. Your eyes soften as you continue to cleanse the mess.

A peaceful quietness settles into the air, the running water acting as white noise. You scrubbed all the blood out, but you didn’t want the moment to pass. Turning the water off, you grab the shampoo, applying a generous amount to your hand before lathering it into his hair. He hums, either too out of it to care or in such a state of euphoria that he’d let you do anything. The thought makes your cheeks warm as the bubbles cling to his hair and forehead. After washing it out, you continue to condition it, running your fingers through the curls.

“Where do you keep your brush?” Your voice brings him back to Earth, but his eyes remain closed. “Second drawer. There’s a comb in there somewhere.”

Letting the conditioner set, you stand and remove your hands from his scalp and rummage through the drawer. He pops an eye open, frowning when your gentle touches disappear, and turning red when he realizes how much he misses it. With an “aha!”, you turn back to him with a small black comb in your grasp. Kneeling, you place a hand against the back of his head and brush the conditioner into his hair. You can feel him breathing against your palm, the raising and falling of his chest a calming act. With his hair, detangled, you wash it once more, satisfied with your job as his hairdresser.

“How are you feeling?” You ask, rinsing your hands and shutting the water off to grab a fresh towel. He beams, his crow’s feet crinkling as he stands up and throws the towel around his shoulders into the laundry hamper next to the door. “That was the best hair salon I’ve gone to in a while.” He jokes, earning a chuckle from you as you hand him the towel. When he steps out of the tub and faces you, he’s towel-less and dressed in nothing but his wet white undershirt and pants. The shirt clings to his torso, and though there’s a layer of fat that comes with age, there’s a clear definition of well-used muscles. Your eyes widen before you glance at the ceiling. _Is that a spider? What a nice spider. Very spidery._ He chuckles nervously, avoiding your gaze as he takes the towel and dries his hair.

“I’ll uh - I’ll leave it to you then.” You say, quickly stepping out of the bathroom and closing the door behind you with a slam. You bury your face into your hands, eyes squeezed shut as your heart beats rapidly in your ears. On the other side, Ford drags a hand down his face with a grin and red cheeks. He laughs quietly, touching his hair and relishing in the high of gentle affections. 

“God, I really am falling in love with you.” He mumbles, wrapping the towel with a fond smile and a faraway heart.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos, comments or a bookmark and i'll kiss u on the forehead
> 
> starwinks.tumblr.com


End file.
